


Moonlight becomes you (it goes with your hair)

by Elennare



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Armishire era, F/F, The Chalet School and Rosalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: After the end of term, Nell and Hilda take a moonlight stroll.
Relationships: Hilda Annersley/Nell Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Moonlight becomes you (it goes with your hair)

**Author's Note:**

> For the "moon" challenge at fan_flashworks. Set after "The Chalet School and Rosalie". Title borrowed from the song, and the ffw_social post!

Nell Wilson and Hilda Annersley strolled out into the moonlit grounds of Plas Howell, arm in arm. Term had ended the day before, and they were the only mistresses left at the school by now. They had spent the day working hard, seeing to all the final odds and ends of business; only now, late in the evening, had they finally found themselves at leisure. Nell, realising the moon was full and would be bright enough to light their way, had suggested a stroll before bed, and Hilda had readily agreed.  
  
“Well, your first term back is over! How has it been for you?” Nell asked.  
  
“Excellent on the whole. There were things I could certainly have done without, like Rosalie Way disappearing! But I learnt long ago that to wish for a quiet term is pointless as far as this school is concerned,” Hilda replied, smiling.  
  
Nell chuckled. “We’ve had girls cut off their own hair before, but I do believe Rosalie’s the first to have hers cut off by another girl.”  
  
“I should hope so!” Hilda retorted. “It’s not the sort of thing I’d like to imagine happening more than once. At least we know about that tunnel in the yew hedge now, so if another girl vanishes we’ll know to look there.”  
  
“It quite startled me when Daisy said it was connected to her, Gwensi, and Beth’s disappearing act,” Nell said. “I hadn’t realised we’d never really got to the bottom of their story.”  
  
Hilda nodded. “It surprised me too. I suppose we were too busy dealing with Colonel Black to finish prying it out of them… In any case, that’s old history now, and nothing to do with this term. As I said before, it’s been a wonderful first term back - and my workload was certainly lightened by my co-Head taking on more than her fair share whenever she thought she could get away with it,” she finished, eyes twinkling.  
  
Nell winced slightly. “I didn’t do it deliberately, I promise, but I admit I may have done it at times… I know you’re well now, but I can’t help worrying. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that first night after the accident.”  
  
She shivered as she spoke, despite the warmth of the evening. Hilda squeezed her arm tighter, and her beautiful voice was rich with sympathy as she replied. “I know, darling. In a way I think you had the worst part of the accident, what with worrying for everyone, and getting called back here before you were really recovered.”  
  
“I don’t know about that, I know how hard you’ve had to work to be as fit as you are now… anyway, it’s over now, thank goodness,” Nell said with another shiver.  
  
“It was a horrible time,” Hilda agreed. “But plenty of good’s come out of it, one way and another. Being co-Heads, for instance - I don’t suppose we’d have thought of it if you hadn’t had to take over, and yet it’s a splendid idea. Richly deserved, too; you’ve been at my side helping me run the School for years, it’s only right you should have the title.”  
  
“What else is a Senior Mistress for, pray tell?” Nell demanded. “Oh, I appreciate being co-Head, don’t get me wrong, but you’re right that I would never have thought of it. It was enough for me that I knew you’d always let me have a say on School matters, even - or especially - if we disagreed.” She laughed softly. “Not that dear Miss Bubb saw it that way, it quite startled me at first!”  
  
Hilda snorted. “What a foolish woman she must be! I’m very thankful you were able to take over before she could do too much harm.”  
  
“It had to be done, for the School, and for you. I couldn’t have done anything else, not after everything I realised that night.” She smiled lovingly at Hilda. “If you want to talk of good that came out of the accident, that - this - is the greatest one I see. Oh, I dare say we’d have realised how we both felt eventually, but I suspect it would have taken us much longer without it as a catalyst.”  
  
“I think so too. It was dreadful at the time, but it’s brought me the greatest happiness of my life,” Hilda said quietly.  
  
“And of mine, love,” Nell replied, slowing almost to a stop as she looked at Hilda, her heart in her eyes.  
  
Hilda slowed too, gazing back at her. “Moonlight suits you, my dear. It looks beautiful on your hair.”  
  
“You’re a romantic,” Nell said fondly.  
  
“Who suggested a moonlit walk? I don’t think I’m the only one,” Hilda pointed out.  
  
Did she dare kiss Hilda out here, Nell wondered, if they stepped into the shadow of the trees? They were far from the house by now, and the few domestic staff who still remained were probably sleeping in any case… No, she didn’t quite dare. “I did suggest it,” she acknowledged, stepping just a little closer. “But if you’re going to be so romantic, I suggest we move somewhere a little more private.”  
  
Laughing, Hilda agreed, and they hurried back indoors, hand in hand.


End file.
